


Child of the Korok forest

by SolarNexus



Category: Legend of Zelda Linked Universe, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Yet another Lydia-centric fic, kid fic lets go, korok forest Lydia anyone?, lydia doesn't like legend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus
Summary: Not knowing her parents, Lydia has lived in the korok forest for her 12 years of life (with a mystery person called Sheik looking after her for 6 of those)But, when she pulls the sword in the stand, she gets transported to a world that's like hers but, isn't.And she has to learn to form new connections and also learn how to interact with other people that aren't Koroks.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Lydia of the Korok forest

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic.  
> Why can't my mind focus one on fic at a time?
> 
> The first few chapters may be a bit confusing but it all levels out around chapter 6.
> 
> So uh, I suppose, have fun reading?

Lydia really can't remember the last time she ventured out from the korok forest. 

Hell she knew that place like the back of her hand. It was **home** to her. And at 12 years old, she knew how to look after herself, to hunt. 

Sure, few people came by. Traders. But for the majority of her life, it was just her and the koroks as well as the deku tree. 

And…she really didn't remember her parents either. The deku tree **said** they were the holders of the triforce of wisdom and courage? Lydia didn't really care all that much. She never knew them after all. 

But one thing she knew for sure, was that she was hungry. And she had a very good hunt. Four drumsticks, loads of mushrooms and even eggs! (a rarity for little Lydia. She found two! So she was definitely giving one to hestu) 

Once she was back in the safety of the forest, Lydia sat down by her cooking pot, her bag set beside her and cooked up the drumsticks 

"Lydia, a successful hunt, i take it?" The deku tree spoke, his voice rumbling in the calm silence and Lydia nodded, biting a chunk out of one of her cooked drumsticks 

'...what were my parents like?' she'd gotten into the habit of asking about them. Because, if she lived here then, who looked after her? 

"Kind. Courageous. They loved you, little one." 

'so, who looked after me?' 

"ah, if i remember correctly…a sheikah by the name of Sheik. Hestu had asked them for help regarding you" Lydia listened, slowly chewing the meat she tore off the bone. 

She wondered where this Sheik person was now… 

A few of the koroks were sat by Lydia, Putting in a few apples and mushrooms in the pot and a small giggle left Lydia, then fished out a small bottle of goron spice, then sprinkled it over the cooking concoction. 

'will i ever see Sheik? Or meet them?' 

"Perhaps one day you will, Little one. Now have your food and go to bed. The day won't stay light for long" Lydia nodded, scarfing every last bit of her meal down and with a pat of her stomach and a content sigh, waddled off into the tree and climbed into her bed, a small burp leaving her and another giggle left her. 

She didn't understand what the big deal was living with the kokroks. They were her family! Well…the only family she **knew** anyway. 

Pulling her blanket over her, Lydia curled up into a ball and fell asleep, the small chimes and hums lulling her to sleep. 

* * *

The next morning, Lydia stumbled out, a huge yawn leaving her before tripping over the swords pedestal, a small squeal leaving her and tumbled head over first. The deku tree just let a small laugh out at Lydia's antics and she pushed herself up, shaking the hair away from her eyes and sat in front of the sword. 

'Papa, why is the sword here if i always trip over it each morning?' 

"It's the swords home, little one." Lydia cocked her head to the side, glancing at the sword before standing up, brushing her blue tunic down and touched a hand to the hilt of the sword. 

A small squeal, then a giggle left her and pulled her hand back. It felt tingly! She then looked up at the deku tree

'Papa! Papa can i try and pull it out?' 

"You are far too young to try such a thing Lydia."

'Pleaaaase? I know a really big stool i can get!' 

"Lydia, you know how dangerous the sword can be" The deku tree chided and a pout came to her lips, " **but** , if you can pull it, then you put it back instantly. 

I do not want you to be hurt" Lydia's eyes lit up at that and she ran off, grabbing hold of the stool she recently found and proceeded to drag it back to the pedestal. 

Once positioned in front of the sword, Lydia climbed onto it, Putting both hands on the swords hilt and pulled upwards, small sounds of struggles and whines leaving her and her grip slipping every so often but, with one last pull, lydia pulled the sword free and a small scream left her as she fell off the stool, landing on her back and the sword clattering to the ground beside her. 

"Oh- is the human korok sister okay?" Hestu waddled over to Lydia, helping Lydia up to her feet and she let a grin rest on her face. She then poked her teeth and a small gasp left her, one of her big baby teeth got knocked out. 

**Great**. She had a gap for however long again. But that was the last baby tooth…she thinks. 

"Human sister has to be more careful!" Hestu cried out and Lydia hugged his arm to say she was sorry for worrying him. She then walked to the sword and picked it up with both hands.

It was so shiny! She could see her reflection in it so clearly and- ugh- that stupid tooth gap. 

She wasn't one about looks but when it came to her smile, she could **not afford** to lose her smile. It was how she got stuff for free! A small whine left lydia and her lip wobbled slightly. She climbed back onto the stool and slotted the sword back into its home, hopped off the stool and began her daily routine for the day. 

* * *

"ah! Little Lydia! Were you waiting for me?" hopping off the wall, Lydia gave a big grin and shrugged

'Maybe. Any good arrows for me today Beedle?' 

"maybe. Have anything to trade?" Lydia carefully pulled her hands out her bag and deposited a beetle into beedles waiting hands

"oh thank you! My collection keeps on growing!" Beedle carefully put the bug away, "Now! I have 10 bomb arrows and 5 fire arrows i can give you" 

'Any ice?' 

"Not at the moment unfortunately" darn. 

'Those'll do!' Lydia signed out cheerfully, pocketing the arrows and waving a farewell to Beedle and headed back to Korok forest, once back, she grabbed her collection of arrows and her bow from her little room, then walked out. The sword giving a small chime at Lydia. 

Lydia's brow raised, stepping up onto the stool and pulled the sword out, once out, Lydia hopped down from the stool and a **whoomph** was heard under her and a scream left Lydia before seeing darkness. 


	2. A lifetime away from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia exits the portal and ends up in a place that's not her home.
> 
> She also meets new people. 
> 
> The group of Links start to speculate on who's the kids dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands*
> 
> The fued with Legend officially begins! 
> 
> Malon, Time and Wild have gotten far too attached to little Lydia already 
> 
> Have fun reading!

Lydia tumbled to the ground, the sword breaking free from her grip before finally tumbling to a stop. 

Well. 

How **rude**. She just got spat somewhere else! Lydia stood up, brushing off her tunic and picked the sword up, hugging the hilt of it before looking about. 

She wasn't **anywhere near** the Korok forest of forgotten woods. And that scared her. 

"p…papa…?" a small whimper left Lydia, hugging the sword closer to her and looked about at her new surroundings. 

Wherever this portal took her…it wasn't in her Hyrule at all. There were no towers or those shrine things and there weren't any ruins either. 

Lydia's bottom lip wobbled and sat on the ground, placing the sword beside her and rubbed at her eyes. 

She didn't want to cry. She was 12. She could survive out in the wild if she had to. But…she was really starting to miss the koroks and hestu and the deku tree. A small whimper left Lydia and broke down into tears

She didn't understand why she was **wherever she was** . She just wanted to go **home**. 

Lydia's crying gradually became louder until a voice spoke to her 

"Aw hey there sweet thing, is something wrong?" Lydia let a fee sniffles out, rubbing at her eyes and found herself looking at a red headed lady who was eye level with her. 

'..i lost papa…i went through this magic hole and i got spat out here' she was on the verge of crying again. 

"Well, don't fret little one. Let's get you back to my home so we can get you all clean and tidy. Hows that sound?" 

'sounds nice…' Lydia pushed herself up from the ground, dusting her tunic down amd smoothing it out before picking the sword up

"My name is Malon. Whats yours?"

"..L...Lydia." Lydia quickly glanced down to the ground, holding a hand out while keeping a tight grip around the sword with her other hand. 

Malon gently took Lydia's hand in her own and stood up, a bright smile on her face, "Well Lydia, it's lovely to meet you. Now. If you don't mind me asking, what's a little girl like you doing with a heavy sword like that?" 

"...papa deku said..said it was a magic sword" 

"A magic sword? Sounds fun!" Malon frowned slightly, "Where are your parents Lydia?" 

"Papa deku said…they're gone..b-but- this was papa's tunic! Papa deku said…he held the..the triangle of courage! And mama...the wisdom triangle!" 

"He did hm sugar pea?" Malon let a silent sigh out. Hylia chose another child to be the swords keeper? How cruel of them, "Well. Im sure we'll find your papa. I have some friends staying with me and my husband for the moment and im sure they'd be happy to help" Lydia's eyes lit up and hugged Malons leg. 

And Malon couldn't help but get instantly attached to Lydia. 

* * *

"Honey im home! And i got something too!" 

"Malon if it's another stray cucco-" Time started, walking from the kitchen (where he was supervising **both** wild and Hyrule) to meet Malon at the front door and Malon laughed

"Not a cucco this time dear. I found a little girl. Lydia." ocean blue eyes peeked from behind Malon and instantly hid behind her dress again, "Its okay Lydia, this is my husband. You can say hello to him if you want" 

Lydia slowly stepped away from Malon, fingers clutching the hilt of her sword before raising one hand up and giving Time a small wave

"you..found her. Are you sure you're not giving me a **hint**?" Time joked out and Malon gently hit Times shoulder. 

"I found her. She said she fell out of a magic hole and the sword she's holding is apparently magic too." Malon explained gently, a small nod from Lydia seemed to back Malons story up and Time crouched down to the little girls level 

"Lydia, would you like something to eat?" Lydia's stomach gurgled and the thought of having something to eat had already caused her to **drool.** A soft chuckle left Time, slowly standing up, "You can give your magic sword to Malon. She'll put it in a safe place" Lydia seemed to hesitate at that. But then the pull of food seemed too intense for her and she held her sword out to Malon, then held onto the end of Times tunic, staying as close to him as possible as he led her to the kitchen. 

Then coughed to get everyone's attention 

She didn't like all the eyes looking at her and she let a small whimper out, then hid behind time

"Time, who's the little sprog? Is it yo- OW! Twilight!" 

"Stop being so mean Legend. The little cubs scared" the man Lydia presumed twilight said. 

Looking around the kitchen, Lydia spotted two more at…well, she didn't know what it was. It looked like an indoor cooking pot actually. 

"No, no she's not mine Legend. Malon found her by the side of the road. Her names Lydia. And she'll be staying with us until we can get her home" Time explained, Leading Lydia to a chair and helping her onto it. 

"Huh…lydia. Right? Why are you wearing that scruffy tunic?" 

"Legend!" Twilight barked out again and Lydia shrunk in her seat. She wanted to go back home. 

Time could only **sigh**. 

"Please excuse Legend, Lydia. He woke up on the wrong side of his bed this morning." Malon stated, walking into the kitchen to help the two at the cooking pot, "She said its her papa's. She doesn't know who he is though. 

But she said…oh darn. What did you say Lydia?" 

'...papa had the courage triangle and mamma had the wisdom one' Lydia signed out 

"The poor dear doesn't know who her parents are. She's been with the deku tree for all these years" Malon said. 

'It's not that bad! I have the pretty shrines to look at in the forest!' Lydia exclaimed 

"Pretty shrines huh? Hey Wild. Sounds like your Hyrule" There were so many people, they all looked the same and she was so confused! Malon must've noticed and she knelt down beside Lydia. 

"Must be confused huh?" a small nod left Lydia, "Okay here we go. You've already met Time. 

The one with the brown sleeves is Legend" The rude one. 

"The one with the blue scarf is Warriors, the one that smacked Legend over the head is twilight" the nice one. Malon pointed over to the one with the colourful tunic, "That there is Four. And the small boy next to him is called Wind. That one with the strange sash around his waist? That one is Sky. The one with the really long hair in the ponytail? That ones wild and the one next to him is Hyrule." Malon explained 

'....there's so many…' 

"I know love. But you'll get used to it all" 

'But- but i wanna go home!' Lydia was getting teary eyed again. A soft hug came from Malon and rubbed Lydia's shoulder 

"I know dear…Wild!"

"yeah?"

"Got anything to go for little Lydia? She's feeling overwhelmed and can't really blame her" Wild glanced over to the two and let a soft smile settle on his face

"I can make something up for her" Wild seemed friendly! Lydia struggled off the seat, a hand rummaging about in her back and walked over to where Wild and Hyrule were. 

"Oh? Do you have something to give me?" Wild asked and Lydia nodded, then pulled out two bottles of Goron spice and rock salt, a soft laugh left Wild and gently plucked the items from her hands, "ah thank you. Im sure i can do you something nice and tasty with these now, why don't you go with Malon and look at all the animals" Lydia's eyes lit up at the word **animals** and hurried back to Malon, grabbed her hand and tugged her out the kitchen (with **much** effort). 

Making sure Malon and Lydia were gone, the group looked to Time for an explanation. 

"So. Care to explain why a **child** is here?" Four asked

"All i know is that Malon found her on the way back and Lydia told her that she fell through a magic hole and that she had a magic sword."

"A magic- do you mean the master sword?" Wild asked, "Because if so, **why** is a little girl holding it?" 

"Well, she did say her parents had both the wisdom **and** courage triforce and she also said her scruffy tunic was her fathers" Legend stated. 

"The tunic isn't all that scruffy Legend" Wild retorted with and rolled his eyes

"Well. **Whatever** may have happened, She's staying with us until we find a way back to Wilds hyrule." Time stated, "But in the meantime, we'll need to teach her how to use weapons in case a portal opens up" 

"...i dunno Time. She seemed overwhelmed by just seeing **us** " Wild said, pouring in the two bottles of goron spice into a separate pot

"don't tell me you're going **soft** on us now" Four stated, then narrowed his eyes, "unless, she's **your kid**?" 

"Four! Don't start making accusations!" Sky exclaimed. Then, Hyrule spoke up. 

"...she **does know** to not annoy the cucco's…right?" sky and twilight suddenly looked to each other and ran out to catch up with Malon and Lydia. 


	3. Cucco's and bows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia gets chased by Cucco's, Sky follows Lydia and Lydia decides Sky is her big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 updates in a row!
> 
> Don't get used to this.   
> Thank you for the love on this fic so far! This was literally a 2 a.m brain thought so im really happy it's being received so well!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

So far, Lydia had seen horses, a cat, pigs and what Malon called a 'goat' and then she was face to face with a flock of Cucco's. Now she knew that eggs came from birds. And a cucco was a bird! 

So all she had to do was shock it, right? Lydia inched forward to a cucoo and suddenly picked it up, a shrill cluck leaving it and every single eye of every single cucco was looking at her. 

Lydia froze and then ran, the birds running after her. Malon had gone to fetch a bucket of water for the horses and when she looked up, she saw lydia getting chased down by the cucoos and, although it may have been cruel of her, she had to **laugh**. Because that's exactly what her husband did the first time he was at the ranch. 

"Malon-! Malon where's Lydia?" Sky was the first one to speak and Malon had to stifle her laughs, then pointed to the screaming child with a flock of angry birds chasing after her. 

Surprisingly, she still had the cucco she picked up still in her hands. 

"I just went to get water then all i hear is this angry clucking and a screaming Lydia. She's a little tyke" Malon said, a soft laugh leaving her and stepped to the side to let Lydia through. 

Twilight picked lydia up and Sky pried the poor cucco from her hands before putting it down next to its friends. Lydia could only stick her tongue out at the birds and hold onto Twilight. 

"Mean birds aren't they kid?" Twilight asked and a small nod left her

"Don't worry Lydia. Time did the exact same thing when he visited the ranch for the first time" Malon giggled out and that somewhat made Lydia relax. Twilight set Lydia down and she smoothed her tunic down, giving a small thank you to Twilight before running off. 

"I'll go see where she's running off to" Sky said, Quickly following after Lydia. 

A laugh left Malon and began walking over to the horses, Twilight next to her. 

"So, what do you think Twilight?" 

"hard to say. Young kid living with the deku tree…who even looked after her? There's still so many questions" Twilight stated and a small nod left Malon

"..I think she was holding the master sword when i found her. Can't be certain but..the poor girl. Think you can find some clean clothes for her?" Malon asked and Twilight nodded, more than happy to help. 

* * *

Sky had followed Lydia through the ranch, a small frown settling onto his face at where she was going. 

Lydia however, was none the wiser, stopping where she was and looked about, then spotted a very big, very sturdy tree. A nod left her as she ran over to it, stopping a few meters away and pulled her bow from her back. 

Lydia made sure it hadn't been broken from that nasty travel and once she was happy, pulled a normal arrow out from its pouch, notched it against the string, pulled back and let it fly into the middle of the trunk. 

She then pulled another one out, closed her eye, stilled her breathing and let go, the arrow flying effortlessly through the air and splitting the one that was already in the tree. 

Sky slowly inched forward before hearing a branch snap underneath him and he silently cursed himself. Lydia whirled around and Sky gave a small wave over to the girl. 

"H-hi Lydia….what were you doing?" Lydia shyly looked at Sky before holding her bow out to him, "You know how to use that huh?" Sky walked over to where Lydia was and let a small whistle leave him, "Hey, you're a pretty good shot…uh- have you…always looked after yourself, Lydia?" 

A small shrug left Lydia, Putting her bow back onto her back. 

'Ever since i could walk and talk really. This person called Sheik used to look after me when i was a baby and the only other time they visited the forest was to teach me how to use a bow..that's about it really. Just me, papa deku and the koroks!' a gap-toothed grin came to Lydias face and a small frown came to Sky's. 

"...how long have you been alone for Lydia?" 

'6 years! I've done pretty well for myself all things considered' Lydia signed out. Lydia's stomach gurgled and a sheepish look came to her face, in **all** the excitement, she forgot about her protesting stomach. 

"C'mon. Let's go see what Wild cooked up for you" Sky held his hand out and Lydia instantly held onto it. 

* * *

By the time Lydia and Sky had gotten back, Lydia was getting a piggy back ride from Sky. Lydia had determined that Sky was like a big, fun brother! That's what hestu was anyway. 

Time and twilight were like papa deku. 

Sky skidded to a stop outside the kitchen, gently putting a giggling Lydia onto the floor and the two of the walked in and the smell of what seemed to be curry hit the both of them. (and it totally made Lydia drool again) 

"oh- there you two are. Twilight told us about the cuccos. Lydia, did you pick one up?" Wild asked

'I just wanted an egg!' Lydia defended herself, a small pout coming to her face before getting up onto the chair (with help from sky) and was met with a big plate of curry, Lydia looked at the plate with such hunger and she picked her fork up and began scarfing it down, the group of heros just… **staring** at the scene before them. 

"Lydia calm down-" Sky went to pull the plate away from her but Sky instantly jumped back. 

"You heard her growl, right?" Legendary asked, his face pale

"Yup...she- she growled alright" Hyrule stated, a small gulp leaving him. 

"Seems like she likes it." Four mused out and a small chuckle left the group and Wild placed a glass of milk beside her

"oh-! I saw Lydia use a bow!" Sky exclaimed and Lydia gave a small nod before going back to her curry. 

"A bow huh?" That was…warriors? She couldn't be sure. 

"yep. She's actually a really great shot. We won't need to worry about giving her any weapons" Sky stated. At least **that** relaxed the group a bit. 

"good. Oh- that reminds me, Lydia, after you've finished eating, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping tonight" Time stated, watching the small girl just to make sure she didn't **choke** on her food. 

"She's got your stomach wild!" The higher pitched voice must be wind and small murmurs of agreements left the group. 

A small burp left Lydia, pushing the now clean plate away from her and leaned back in her chair, a content sigh leaving her and patting her stomach. 

"Guess she's done" Twilight chuckled out, watching Lydia hop off the chair and let a small yawn out. Time walked over to her, picking her up and headed to the room that had been sorted out for Lydia. 

"Cucco's hm?" Time chuckled out and a sheepish look came to her face. Was **no one** gonna let her forget that? A small huff left Lydia and hid her face in embarrassment, another chuckle shortly Leaving Time and nudged open a door with his foot. 

Lydia lifted her head up and looked about. It was like her small room in the deku tree but...much more bigger. And the sword was here too! Time set her down and Lydia walked over to the neatly made bed which had the sword on it, the sword giving a small chime as if saying it missed Lydia. 

Next to the bed was a nightstand with neatly folded clothes. She picked the tunic up that had been on the nightstand and looked at it as it unravelled. A brown tunic. Seemed to be her size too. And….were there shorts too? Honestly these people were being far too kind to her. 

Time observed what Lydia was doing before walking over to her and patting the top of her head. 

"It may seem strange now little one, but you're safe here and you can stay as long as you want. I'm pretty sure Malon's already attached to you. If you need anything we'll all be downstairs." a small nod left Lydia and watched Time leave the room. Once the door was closed, Lydia jumped and climbed up onto the bed and looked about, the brown tunic still in her hold. 

Lydia jumped down from the bed, heading over to the window and looked out to see the horses, then moved to see her reflection in a long silver thing she didn't know the name of and looked at the mess that she called her hair. A small grunt left Lydia, turning her back to the long silver item, setting her bow down in a nearby corner and pulling all her belts and pouches off, then pulled her tunic off, running her hands over the worn and familiar fabric before putting on the brown tunic, grabbed the shorts from the nightstand and slipped them on. 

She was already missing the familiar blue fabric on her. Another yawn left her before climbing back onto the bed, then climbed under the covers, pulling the sword close to her and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she quickly fell asleep. 


	4. Early mornings and speculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group starts to gather speculations of their own.
> 
> Lydia bonds with Sky and Hyrule lets his mind get the better of him when it comes to Lydia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 for 4 on the updates.
> 
> Can you tell who's kid she is yet.
> 
> Should be obvious though. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

It was very early the next morning when she woke up. 

Well, normal wake up for her anyway. She had always gotten up an hour before the sun fully rose. 

Lydia slipped out of bed, a small yawn leaving her and quietly opened the door, giving her head a small scratch before going back to grab her bag then headed down to the kitchen. 

Now, if that indoor cooking pot was anything like her one in korok forest, it'd need a fire to get it going. Looking about in the kitchen, a small huff left Lydia, put her bag on the table and pulled her flint and blade out, then went back to the indoor cooking pot and looked it over. 

"...confusing…" Lydia mumbled out to herself. She'd rather have an outdoor cooking pot. At least she knew how those ones worked. 

"Want some help?" Lydia let a small squeak out, her hands juggling the items she accidentally threw into the air. Lydia quickly caught them, a small sigh of relief leaving her and turned around to see Wild by the door. Did she wake him up? 

"oh- no don't worry, you didn't wake me. I have trouble getting sleep and wake up earlier than the rest. So it's nice to have some company." Wild walked over to Lydia, Ruffling her hair up slightly and started the indoor cookpot

"...cookpot. What..what's it called?" Wild blinked at Lydia's question, then remembered she's been in the korok forest all her life. 

"it's a stove." a small nod left Lydia, moving back to her bag and put her flint away, then pulled a big chunk of meat out and some mushrooms. 

She saw a board that she could cut on so, lydia pulled a chair over to the edge and with the items in one arm, climbed onto the chair and set the items down. 

Now she had to decide on what to make for breakfast. She then hopped down, going back to her bag and pulled a small bottle of salt out, two bottles of milk and a small pouch of butter. She'd make a meat and mushroom stew. That's it. 

Wild put a pot down on the stove and Lydia began to carefully - but quickly, cut down the mushrooms and the meat, popping a small cubed hylian mushroom into her mouth as she went. 

"so, you said your mum and dad had the courage and wisdom triangle...do you know anything else about them?" Wild ask, Supervising Lydia to make sure she didn't cut herself. 

"....they were heros. Defeated an evil dragon" Lydia spoke out and a small nod came from Wild. 

"I see. What about their names?" 

"..dunno them" Lydia stated. A small frown settled on Wilds face. 

Well, Malon was washing Lydia's tunic later so, they'll be able to find out what link was her father. But her hair…it needed **far more** TLC than what it's currently been getting. 

"Thats fine. Have you…always, been in the korok forest?" Wild asked and a small nod left Lydia, pouring the bottles of milk into the pot as well as dumping the butter in, then slid the cubed mushrooms and meat into the pot. 

Wild then realised Lydia wasn't big on talking. Hopping off from the chair, Lydia grabbed her bag, pulling a wooden ladle out and climbed back onto the chair, stirring the mixture in the pot and added small pinches of salt when she saw necessary. 

It wasn't that much longer until the rest of the house woke up and the heros slowly trickled into the kitchen. 

By now, Lydia had finished her breakfast and cleaned up and was on her way out, which had surprised the others.

"so…what-" Sky asked, a small yawn leaving him as he sat down by the table

"She woke up early and made herself breakfast" Wild stated, flipping a pancake up into the air 

"Resourceful girl" Warriors stated

"Her hair could use some work though" Hyrule spoke up and a small nod left wild. 

"though i think she'd bite us if we'd tried to clean her hair. Im getting that vibe from her" Wild responded. 

"Feral kid" Legend grumbled out

"I think she's cute." Sky said, a small nod coming from wind

"lets give her a chance to get settled in first. And if she wants help with anything, she'll ask." Time finally spoke up

 **The fact was**. Lydia was unpredictable. Time had certainly cottoned onto that and he definitely had an inkling she was Wilds daughter. But, Time would have to wait to see if he was right. 

* * *

Lydia had grabbed everything she wanted for today and headed out to find a stream. It wasn't **hard**. Because a small walk later she had come across a nice river, looked deep enough. Slow flow too. 

Perfect. 

Lydia set her bag down, sat next to the river's edge and looked at her reflection, then began to pull a few twigs and leaves from her hair - korok decoration, Hestu and the rest of them decided. 

Once done, lydia stepped back, ran and jumped into the river, pulling her knees up to her chest. When she hit the water, she quickly swam up and to a shallower part of the river, then began to wash her hair, running her fingers through her hair to get rid of any knots.

"Well fancy meeting you here chickadee!" Lydia glanced up, spotting Malon waving over to her and Lydia grinned, waved back to Malon and and waded over to Malon, her hair flowing behind her and to the side before climbing out and sitting beside Malon. 

'Hey. What's in the big bucket?' 

"washing, your tunic is in here too." Lydia peered into the bucket and she saw her tunic poking out from under a dress. Looking at it now, it looked really messy. 

Lydia pulled her brush from her bag and pulled her hair into her lap, then began brushing the ends of it and with all the dirt washed away, Malon could make out that Lydia's hair was more of a brownish blonde. Similar to Wilds. 

The two sat there in a comfortable silence, lydia continuing to brush her damp hair and Malon beginning the washing, Lydia watching intently at her tunic being washed. 

The dirt was quickly washed from it and any hard stains were washed away with a strange bar. 

"There we go! Back to its original colour." Malon held the tunic up, its blue colour even brighter and the light green now showing instead of dried mud. It looked so much better now in Lydia's opinion. 

Lydia and Malon stayed by the river until the last of the washing was done and the two headed back to the ranch. 

* * *

While Lydia ran off to find Sky, Malon went to the washing line and put the washing out to dry and saw Warriors and Twilight getting chased by the cucco's, a soft laugh leaving from her

"You're heros! And yer getting chased by a flock of birds!" Malon called out to the two heros and all she got in return was yells of **fright.**

She didn't know where the others were. She was pretty sure that husband of hers was with Epona and the rest? Most likely playing a round of cards. 

"Malon! Hey i saw Lydia run off to find Sky. Was she with you?" 

"Ah- Hyrule! Yeah. I found her in the river washing her hair. I got her tunic clean at least. The amount of dirt on that tunic- you'd think she hadn't been near a river to wash it" 

"Well…she **was** in the forgotten forest." Hyrule pointed out, looking over the tunic, "Thats…huh. That's definitely Wilds. Did he have a second one we didn't know about?" 

"Maybe. We can ask him about it later. But someone's gonna have to grab the little tyke so i can sort her hair out." Malon stated and a small gulp left Hyrule. 

He didn't particularly want to go **near** Lydia. She acted like a wild animal if she didn't like people. But, if she could smell fear then she was obviously picking on Legend because of that. 

"Hyrule. Don't go making Lydia out to be some kind of wild animal. Because i **know** what yer thinking." Malon chided

"Sorry sorry- it's just...she doesn't **particularly** like a few of us." 

"You mean Legend" 

"....maybe?"

"She'll get used to him." Malon waved a hand in dismissal and began her chores for the day. 

* * *

Lydia had found Sky by the pigs, Lydia climbed up onto the fence, swinging her legs over and sat down on the edge. 

"Sky!" Sky swivelled around, giving a small wave to Lydia and headed over to where she was

"Well heya lil lady. Heard from Wild that you made yourself breakfast today" A small nod left Lydia and a grin came to her face. 

'meat and mushroom stew! It was really nice' 

"yeah smelt nice. Shame i couldn't grab some" 

'well, I'll be able to make some more when i go hunting..or trading. You know, there's this trader back home called Beedle and he always trades me arrows in return for beetles.' Lydia explained 

"Wow…so uh..what happened to your big tooth?" Sky asked

'...I pulled the magic sword out and it must've knocked my baby tooth out when i lost my balance.' She inwardly cried at the thought of her lost tooth. Her prize winning smile. **Gone**. 

"Ouch. But hey, i was thinking…if you wanted to- would you like some sword lessons? 

I was talking about this to Warriors this morning and he thought it was a good idea" 

'...Warriors seems scary.' Lydia signed out, a small chuckle leaving Sky. 

"He may seem scary, but he's really kind once you get to know him" Sky explained, ruffling the top of Lydia's head and a small giggle left her

'Okay..I'll get to know him more…what about Wild? Everyone says we look the same but…i don't see the resemblance?' 

"Oh there's plenty resemblance. You just don't know it yet. Now c'mon, lets go find Warriors" 


	5. Truth and sword lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warriors begins training Lydia on the art of welding a sword.
> 
> Malon and Hyrule talk about Lydia's Tunic
> 
> And Lydia finds out who her father is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back!  
> And a new chapter befalls you.  
> So apparently im having fun writing Songbird Lydia so I've been working on two stories for her.
> 
> Which is fun. 
> 
> But i hope you enjoy this chapter!

Warriors, Lydia had quickly found out, was **kind**. Like Sky said he would be. 

Warriors was patient with her. He repeated things when she was confused and helped her with her grip on the hilt of the wooden sword. Sky was sitting under a nearby tree and he was really there for emotional support for Lydia. 

"Ready to try again?" Warriors asked and a nod left Lydia. Lydia moved forward, hitting her sword against Warriors shield and a small growl left her just because her **hair was in her face**. 

Sky stood up from where he was and walked over to the two with a hairband in his hand. 

"Lydia, your hair is getting in the way, c'mon over here" Lydia walked over to where sky was, her arms crossed and a small grumble leaving her. 

"Are you sure you don't want your hair cut?" Warriors asked and Lydia shook her head slightly, which Sky had to force Lydia to stop doing that. 

"Warriors, she would actually bite you if you went anywhere near her hair with a sword. Or scissors for that matter" Sky stated.

"well. If that's the case, i know how to do a mean braid" Warriors stated, obviously more proud of that than he should've been, but Sky will keep that to himself. 

Once her hair was up and out of her face, Lydia went back to sword practice, and she had managed to get a hit on Warriors which he was very happy about. 

"I think, with more practice, you'll be able to wield your sword with confidence Lydia. But for now, we keep practicing and if any monsters happen to show up, use your bow" Lydia nodded, handing the wooden sword back to Warriors and she then ran over to Sky who picked her up and twirled her about. 

"you'd did really well for your first lesson Lydia. I think the rest of us have competition" Lydia's eyes sparkled at that

'Really??' 

"Oh of course! You'll be a fast and agile fighter when you grow up" Sky stated.

"I agree with Sky. You have the makings of a very skilled fighter. Now, lets go get some lunch" The mention of lunch made Lydia's stomach gurgle and she nodded enthusiastically. 

Food sounded **so nice.**

* * *

"....are you **sure** ? Like, **Really sure?** " Wild asked, looking up from Lydia's tunic to Malon and the others. Well, it **was** his tunic. His spare one at least but…ah he was confused by all this. 

"Wild, we wouldn't be saying this if we didn't have the evidence but, she's the one only one thats come from your hyrule. And she was wearing your tunic." Malon started. 

" **And** she said her parents had two parts of the triforce. So…no denying that part" Hyrule added. This was making Wilds head **hurt.**

"Did your Zelda say **anything** to you before you left with us?" Four asked and..Hylia that was **so long ago**. 

The thing about traveling through different Hyrules is that, time goes so **fast** and 1 month could lead to **one year**. 

"Well…" Wild started, trying to rack his brains for something, **anything** Zelda told him 12 years ago. Then realisation hit him, "She **did say** that…she was pregnant..early but..still.." Wild trailed off and he looked back down to the tunic. He's missed out on 12 years of Lydia's childhood…his **daughter**. 

"But then the next question is, what happened to Zelda to have Lydia grow up with the Koroks?" Legend asked and, he was starting to feel a **little guilty** about being so mean to the poor girl. 

But before anyone else could say **anything,** Warriors and Sky skidded to a stop inside the kitchen with Lydia on sky's shoulders and holding onto his forehead with an iron grip

"Warriors that's not fair! I had Lydia gripping onto my head!" 

"well, you did **ask** if she wanted a ride." Warriors retorted, an amused snort leaving him and Sky rolled his eyes before crouching down and Lydia slipped off onto the floor. 

'oh sweet! My tunics all dry! Thanks Malon' 

"You're welcome chickadee. My, you seem to be confident today" Malon said, a soft laugh leaving her. 

"Yeah, she had her first sword lesson with Warriors!" Sky exclaimed and Warriors nodded, then swept Lydia up into his arms, a squeal leaving Lydia which was shortly followed up by a laugh

"A swordswoman in the making if i have anything to say about it" Lydia wriggled about in Warriors grip before **somehow** turning about and climbing over his shoulder and landed on the floor with a dull thud, a pained groan and Lydia clumsily standing up while rubbing her head.

"You okay kid?" Legend was the first to ask and Lydia stuck a thumb up. 

'Only a bump. Nothing beats me getting lost in the forgotten woods and falling into a pit. I broke my arm that day.' Lydia blinked when all the eyes in the room instantly looked to her and a small, nervous laugh left her. She **totally** said the wrong thing there. 

'My arms totally fine now though! Happened last year and i have a very cool scar right by my elbow. The bone was poking out the skin and-' 

"Lydia, lets- let's stop there" Twilight quickly interrupted a rambling Lydia and Lydia quickly nodded, then finger gunned to the door and side walked away. 

"... **Well** . That was something" Hyrule muttered out, feeling rather **queasy** after that impromptu ramble from Lydia. 

"Agreed. But, we can **all** agree that she's not leaving our sight anytime soon" As soon as Time said that everyone had **instantly** agreed. 

"So…what were you guys talking about?" Sky asked, and Wild, now out of his shocked state, spoke up. 

"...She's my daughter...Hylia i- I've missed out on **so much** of her childhood.."

" **Well**. She's here now and will probably be stuck with us for a while so, you have plenty of time to get to know her" Sky shrugged out. And, Sky had a point. 

"and i think you'll have more luck in getting Lydia to cut her hair. We can only do so many hair styles before we run out of ideas" Warriors stated, scratching his cheek slightly. 

"Honestly? I don't think **anyone** can persuade Lydia to have her hair cut" Four stated

"Well. Give me Lydia's tunic and i can tell her. Break it to her gently." This was a predicament. On one hand, Malon **knew** that Lydia trusted her. But on the other, she wanted Wild to tell Lydia **himself** but then, she knew Wild was still trying to get his head around the news still. 

"Uh- yeah…sorry. I would do it myse-" 

"Don't worry about it Wild. Go take a breather if you have to" A warm smile came to Malons face, gently taking the tunic from him and she headed up to Lydias room to which she saw the pre-teen bang her head against the wall and groaning. 

"I don't think we need a wall knocked down chickadee but thanks for asking" Malon joked out and Lydia jumped, pushing herself away from the wall and sent a small wave over to Malon. 

"come sit down" Malon moved over to Lydia's bed, sat down and patted the space beside her, once Lydia was sat next to her, Malon took in a breath and held Lydia's tunic out to her. 

"we found out who your papa is Lydia. He's…well. He's still a bit **shocked** at the moment. Your papa is Wild and- i know he's missed out on your childhood but...he'd really love to get to know you." Lydia glanced down to her tunic, her hands balling the fabric up slightly 

'Can…can i have some time to think about this? Please?' 

"Of course chickadee. I'll call you when lunch is ready" 

'Thanks Malon.' 

* * *

The next hour consisted of Lydia debating on whether she called Wild 'Dad' or just by his name and also got frustrated at not being able to do a **simple braid**. 

But she had put her tunic back on and it felt like a part of her had finally returned. 

But **what** was she gonna call Wild!? She only knew him as.. **him**! Not her dad! Lydia was now pacing about her room, hands clasped behind her back and her eyes narrowed in thought. This wad going to be a disaster. 

She'd embarrass herself and then the others would probably take **pity** on the **fact** she **embarrassed herself** and if that happened she'd **never** leave this room **again**. 

Or she could **run away and never come back.**

This was still a Hyrule right? So there **must be** a korok forest. 

Okay good. So if all else fails, she can just **go to the korok forest**. 

And before she could even think of anything else she could plan **escape wise,** she got called down for lunch. 

A small gulp left her and bunched the end of her tunic up in her fists, uncurling and curling then again before walking downstairs and to the kitchen, her feet lightly padding against the tiles of the kitchen floor and climbed up onto the chair. 

And they were **staring again** . She **hated** the staring. 

At least she could focus on her food which, smelt **really nice.** What was it..roasted porgy? She was pretty sure it was roasted porgy. 

'...you can stop staring at me now. Its rather uncomfortable.' Lydia signed out before sticking a fish piled stacked fork into her mouth. 

"Okay give them some space. You can help out around the farm" Malon stated, shooing everyone bar Wild out the kitchen. 

Lydia heard the small scrape of a chair opposite her and she looked up from her plate to see Wild there, looking **just** as lost as she was. 

'so…should i call you dad or Wild?'

"Whatever you feel comfortable with Lydia." 

'I'll stick to Wild for now' Lydia decided, sticking another mouthful of fish into her mouth. 

Well. This was going **great** . Can she curl up and die? Was that an **option**? 

"I-" Wild sighed, dragging a hand down his face, "Im not.. **good.** With all this. But, i **do** want to get to know you. If you feel uncomfortable by that then we can go back to how it was before."

'We can't go back to **normal** now. Hylia sake there wasn't even a **normal** when i landed here. My normal is the koroks, hestu and papa Deku.' If Wild had to say **anything** , he was very surprised at her multitasking. 

She could sign one handed and eat at the same time. That's something he could **never** do. But he also noted that she had the same temper as **zelda**. 

"I..understand that." Wild said slowly, "Its hard, to get used to something that's not your type of normal." Wild rubbed the back of his head, his eyes glancing over to Lydia who was now staring at him. 

'..i suppose…we've both been torn away from our notion of normal' Lydia signed out and a small chuckle left Wild. 

"so, does that mean i can cut your hair now that we've discovered im your dad?" 

'Touch my hair and you will **die** ' Lydia signed out and a small gulp left Wild. Okay. No cutting her hair. Got it.


	6. Korok forest and shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and Lydia head to the korok forest whereas Wild, Warriors and Sky go and get some items for Lydia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> And apparently im doing to lydia/Ghirahim centric fics and. Apparently im just oc/canon ship trash.
> 
> But enjoy this chapter

The weeks that followed consisted of Lydia having more sword lessons with Sky and Warriors and sometimes, Wild would drop in and help Lydia with her form. Though, Lydia still preferred her bow for the moment. 

Lydia's sword session and finished for the day and Wild walked up behind up, and Lydia spun around, her bow out and an arrow notched into the string. 

Once she realised it was Wild Lydia lowered the bow. 

" **Well**. Hello to you too. Your reflexes are getting better though. That's good!" Lydia's chest went warm at the compliment from Wild

"Now. Me, Sky and Warriors are going into town. Wanna come with?" 

'maybe at a later date.' Lydia stated. Today, she wanted to spend time with…well, Time. Providing he wasn't busy of course. 

"Ah of course. I'll see you later and **don't** run off again" Wild chided and a small roll of her eyes left Lydia

'I'm not **6** Wild!' 

"You may not be but i know how teenagers **work**. I was one once. And so was your mother" 

'Yeah like…aaaaages ago. I'll be **fine** . Im gonna spend today with Time so I'll be in **good company** ' Wild held his hands up in surrender. 

"Okay okay- Hylia- Teenagers are even more blunt than toddlers" Wild mumbled out as he walked away, a small snicker left Lydia, pulling out a sticky arrow and shot it at Wilds head, then ran off with Wild yelling after her. 

Then she ran into Time and fell onto the ground, shaking her head slightly and glanced up to the older member of the group. 

"Giving Wild some trouble hm?" Lydia picked herself up, brushing her tunic down and nodded, a small grin on her face

'Sticky arrow to the head. Bet he regrets making those for me now' Time let a soft chuckle out at that. 

"indeed. Now, i heard that you wanted to spend the day with me, is that right?" 

'Yep! I uh…i wanted to ask if you could take me to the forgotten forest. Ah- you can say no. I don't mind really' 

"I'd be happy to, little cub. It may have been years since i went back there but i myself would like to visit again. And you also gave me the perfect excuse to get away from Malon for a while. She wants me to feed the cucco's" Lydia made a face at that and a laugh escaped Time

'Evil birds' Lydia stated 

"Couldn't agree more. C'mon. Let's go get Epona ready" Lydia nodded, a bright smile on her face and ran off to the stables, Grabbing an apple from one of the baskets as she went

* * *

Lydia hadn't exactly seen all of Time's hyrule. But, it really didn't look that much different to hers. Well. There weren't any ruins here, thats one big difference. 

"You know, you're not the only one who live with the Deku tree" Lydia looked behind her and craned her head up slightly 

'I'm not?' 

"No. I used to live with the kokori. I assume they'd be koroks now in your Hyrule. And the Deku tree was like a father to me too." 

'...what happened?' 

"..Too much for a little cub like you to hear. Perhaps when you're older, then I'll tell you" a small pout left Lydia and looked to the front again, a small chuckle leaving from Time. 

Epona let out a small nicker before Time pulled her to a stop. They were at the start of the forest. Lydia climbed down from Epona, giving the horse a pat and went to a nearby tree, breaking a branch off and went to the lamp that was at the entrance. Once the branch was lit the two ventured into the forest and Lydia felt like she was **home again**. 

"You know" Lydia started, "I finished all the korok trials back home." 

"Oh did you?" Time asked, an amused smile on his face

"Oh yeah. I know my forest like the back of my hand. So if any invading monsters came i could shoot them from my safe spots" Lydia explained, her hand waving about as she spoke. 

Time had noticed that as the days passed, Lydia had gotten more used to the group and had begun to open up much more to them. (Legend? Well. They were still working on that. Time noticed that she didn't particularly like Legend all that much) and she told both him and Malon that she thought of both Sky **and** Warriors like her older brothers. 

And, he **wont admit it** , but, Lydia was like an **unofficial** daughter to him. 

"Well, Don't run off on me Lydia. This may be the forgotten woods but it's not your one, don't forget that" Time said and a small nod left the girl

"I know. So. Is the deku tree really really big here?" 

"he's not. He's still a little tree as far as i remember" Time replied with

"Woah…that's so **cute.** " 

* * *

While Lydia and Time were off together for the day, Wild, Sky and Warriors had gone to the market in town. 

"Do we even **know** what bow Lydia wants?" Sky whined out

"Well she did say she wanted a more powerful one. She told me the one she made was more for hunting than for fighting" Warriors commented out, Looking at a lightweight sword for which could be perfect for Lydia's next step of training. 

"Well if that's the case…something like a knights bow would be better for her. Or a golden bow…" Wild murmured out, looking at the two bows on the stand

"Go for the knights bow. It's got a good grip and durable if she ever had to whack a monster over the head with it" Warriors stated

"...hopefully it won't **come to that** " Sky stated, picking up a shield and hitting the shield with the flat of his sword 

"With the portals, anythings possible Sky. And, I'd rather have Lydia fully equipped with the right things" Wild stated, picking the Knights bow up and handing it to Warriors and proceeded to pick up a bundle of ice arrows. 

"Such a father" Sky joked out and a small chuckle left Wild

And **apart** from the upgraded weapons, they had also gone to town to get some new clothes for Lydia (some boots too.) 

So once they had the weapons and whatever arrows wild had got, they headed to the tailors shop. 

"And **besides** , Im pretty sure she'll love the new weapons. And the shield" Sky spoke

"...how are we gonna sort the Lydia/Legend dispute out?" Warriors asked. The trio had **definitely** noticed that Lydia disliked Legend tremendously. 

"Well, Legend has to stop being **scared** of Lydia first" Wild stated. 

"Well, it's his fault that he went to cut her hair when she said that she'd **bite anyone** that went near it" Sky added. And although it was **hilarious** to see Legen getting chased by a freshly new 13 year old girl, it also gave them **great concern.** Because if they left the ranch without this resovled, it could potentially cause problems in the near future. 

"Are you thinking what im thinking?" Warriors asked and Wild reluctantly nodded

"Sit them both down and get them to **talk** to each other" The fact that all three of them were **terrified** of the potential outcome wasn't a surprise. They were all teenagers at one point and had constant arguments with their guardians (Wild more than the others) and, they hadn't seen the **full** extent of Lydia's arguments yet. But, it was only a matter of **when**. 

And if her temperament was **anything** like zelda's then…poor Legend. That's all Wild had to say about this. 

Warriors had vanished down to the scarfs, mumbling something about getting Lydia a scarf for cold regions and Sky had vanished to the tunic section. 

Wild had gone to see what boots there were and his eyes found a pair of **very nice** and **very sturdy** brown leather boots. As well as that, he found a cropped jacket (familiar to his zelda's actually, minus the white part) with a hood. The design itself was nice. A forest green colour with gold edging. 

Yeah. She'd definitely like that. 

* * *

"Whoa.." Lydia and Time had finally reached the kokori forest after a long walk and Lydia couldn't help but run about, looking at all the different but old houses that littered the forest. 

"Which house was yours time?" 

"Ah, that's something i can't remember anymore. It's been too long Lydia." Putting a hand behind Lydia, Time began leading her to where the small deku tree was. And, maybe Time was hoping to see Navi flitting about but it wasn't to be. Navi wasn't here. 

And Lydia couldn't help be give a little 'awh' at how small the deku tree was and Lydia sat down in front of the tree. 

"Its so small Time!" 

"I know. Hi, Deku tree." The deku tree looked at both Time and Lydia before speaking. 

"Link, you came to visit and, who do we have here?" a small giggle left Lydia 

"Im Lydia! You're so small…it's cute!" Time knew this wasn't **Lydia's** home. But, she did seem right at home here, and **If** Time had to be honest, he really did miss his old home here. So he was ever so grateful that Lydia had asked to come here. 


	7. Master chef, Lydia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia teaches Hyrule to cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Hyrule quality bonding time!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, the perks of having a fisherman for a dad because you learn how to gut a fish quite quickly.
> 
> I've never done that though, im like Hyrule. Squeamish

The next day, Lydia was with Hyrule, a cooking pot set up outside and a chopping board with a freshly caught fish was on it. 

"uh…Lydia im- **what** exactly do you want me to do?" Hyrule asked, looking blankly at the fish. 

'I want you to gut and clean it.' Lydia signed out and Hyrules face paled. He was a **fighter** not someone who can **cook**. 

"Lydia i- have you **seen** what i do to food?" 

'Yes. That's why we're outside. Now cut the Porgy's stomach open!' Lydia grabbed her own Porgy out from the bucket, her knife in hand and motioned for Hyrule to pick his knife up. 

Sky and Four were leaning against a fence and watched the two. 

"30 rupees on Hyrule cremating the porgy?" Four asked and Sky put 30 rupees into Fours hand, giving it a quick shake. 

"Bet."

"Okay. Follow what im doing Hyrule. I'm making a cut down the line thats running down the stomach." Hyrule nodded, Watching Lydia intently. 

Then looked to his own fish and did exactly what Lydia had done 

"Like that?" Lydia looked to Hyrules fish and nodded, a smile on her face

"Like that! Now, you see all those different sacks?" Hyrule nodded, "We want to get all of them out without rupturing them. So, we gently use our knife and just cut the joining skin away from the back. See what I'm doing and then follow what I do" Lydia pushed the tip of her knife to the back of the fish and gently swiped her knife down the back a few times, then tipped the fish over so the contents fell into a different bucket. 

Hyrule had a **little difficulty** with this part and he poked his finger into one of the sacks and a small **scream** left him. Sky and Four heard the scream and their cackles drifted over to Lydia and Hyrule. 

"Thats okay. Get rid of the contents and then wash the fish in the water, give it a quick flick about." Hyrule nodded and did what Lydia said. 

"Great! Now, there's a dark type of vein at the spine. We want to get rid of that. So! We run our knife across the back, getting rid as much of it as possible." 

"oh- okay." That part was easy. 

"And we wash. Thoroughly this time. Just run a finger down the spine when it's in the water" a nod left Hyrule, watching Lydia first, then Hyrule repeated what she did. 

"...then what?" 

"oh we cut the head off next" 

" **what!?** " A guffaw escaped Lydia at the horrified look on Hyrules face and she had to take deep breaths to calm her down. 

"Its **easy** when you know how to do it. Go behind the gills and cut. Then do the same on the other side, bend the head back, twist and cut the spine. Or if you have a better knife you can cut through the bone" Lydia explained, doing the steps she was telling Hyrule about as she went. 

The heros face was **pale**. 

"...can i leave the head o-on?" 

"Sure. If it's easier for you then yeah. I'm gonna fillet my fish. Won't take long" Lydia washed her knife, placing her headless fish on the board and cut two neat fillets off the bone. 

She then set both fish aside and started the fire under the pot. 

"put the butter into the pot, then get the board with the mushrooms and radishes on. Because **you** , are cutting them into cubes. We want them **all** the same size. What i mean by that, is that they have to be able to pass through your thumb and fore-finger." Lydia stated and a small nod left Hyrule. He could do that. That's **easy**. 

By now, Wild and Twilight had joined Sky and Four by the fence. 

"What's going on?" Twilight was the first to ask and Four grinned

"Lydia's teaching Hyrule to cook a fish" Sky stated. 

"....he's gonna burn it." Wild added, a small snicker left Sky

"He **screamed** when he broke something on the fish" Four cackled out. 

" **Well…** if anyone can teach the unteachable Hyrule on how to cook, it's Lydia" Wild stated and a nod of agreement left the others. 

And then they tuned back in to hear Hyrule **screaming**

"Hyrule stop screaming!" Lydia yelled out, Grabbing a bottle of milk and pouring it into the pot, somewhat alleviating the flames. 

"But **fire**!" 

"Its **cooking!** So. Let me get this straight. You saved **hyrule** , but you **scream at fire in a cooking pot**?" 

"hey! I didn't **have** to cook…mainly because there was food already made at the markets" Hyrule explained, scratching the side of his cheek slightly and the teenager shook her head. 

"well you're learning to cook **now**. Okay. So we added the milk. Those mushrooms and beets look great! So out those in and stir then let to simmer" A small nod left Hyrule and dumped the contents of the chopping board into the milky substance. 

* * *

20 minutes later, Lydia and Hyrule were sat under a tree with a bowl each of milky fish stew. 

Sky lost his rupees and Wild and Twilight were **impressed** at Lydia's patience with Hyrule. 

"wow- This is so tasty! And i did most of it too!" a nod left Lydia

'You did! You did **great** Hyrule.' A smile came to Lydia's face, taking a bit of her fish 

"Hey…could you..maybe..do another cooking session again with me sometime?" Hyrules asked and Lydia nodded **far** too eagerly. 

'Apple crumble do for next session?' 

"oh that sounds nice!" Hyrule exclaimed. A small nod left Lydia, mentally storing it and making sure to find some cinnamon or another spice for the next cooking session. 

After their lunch, Lydia cleared everything up, Putting the bowls and spoons into a clean bucket so she could put it inside to wash later. 

"hey lil chef."

'hi twilight.'

"Need help?" 

'nah im okay.' A small nod left Twilight 

"Im surprised Hyrule didn't set fire to the pot. He's done that before" Twi snorted out in amusement. 

'Just need a lot of patience with him is all.' Lydia shrugged out and a chuckle left Twilight 

"Well, Sky and Four had their entertainment for today. Go and have time to yourself. I can clean up here" 

'I couldn't do that twi-' 

"no I **insist.** Go have a nap, you **do** look tired after that cooking session." 

'...you won't take no for an answer will you?' 

"nope" 

'gah- **fine** okay. I'll go relax' 

" **good**. See you later, Little cub" Twilight watched Lydia head back inside and and amused smile came to his face. 

She was **definitely** making an impact on the group. A good one. 


	8. Lydia, blacksmith in training!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia manages to get Four to teach her to forge metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like more Link-centric fics or do you like following my many Lydia's and their lives?
> 
> Please let me know!
> 
> But enjoy this chapter! We're starting to near the end of the ranch chapters so soak the fluff up while you can because! Lydia gets exposed to the cruel world Hylia has thrown her into soon.

"Lydia!" Lydia looked behind her, a smile gracing her face as she saw Wind and set down the bale of hay she was transporting over to the barn 

'Hey wind! What ya up to?' 

"oh- me and Twilight were gonna go to the river to catch fish. Wanna come with?" 

'Sorry, promised Malon I'd help Four with the horses. Another time maybe?' 

"aw..but yeah! Next time. You gotta teach me your way of fishing!" Wind exclaimed and a soft laugh left her

'I promise I'll teach you my way of fishing. See you later?' 

"Yeah! See you later Lydia!" Wind gave Lydia a wave as he ran off and Lydia picked her hay bale up and continued over to the barn where Four was waiting for her. 

"Need help with that?" 

'Nah im fine Four. I pushed boulders about when i got bored' 

"...im sorry how old are you again?" Four asked in a joking way and a snort left Lydia, placing the bale down and wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

'13. Is Epona ready to be brushed?' 

"Yep! Im pretty sure that horse has a soft spot for you" Four stated, ruffling Lydia's hair and a small whine left her

'Four! It took me ages to do my hair today!' 

"well if you'd let one of us **cut it** then it'd be manageable" Lydia made a face at that

'I'll cut it myself if i get sick of it' Lydia decided. Fours tried to convince Lydia to cut her hair for weeks now and she **really** wasn't having it. At all. 

And it all came back to Legend. Four said at the time it was a bad idea. Legend ignored four **as per normal** then Legend got chased by Lydia with her master sword. 

Can't say Four didn't warn him. And now the teenager is letting **no one** near her hair. 

"why is your hair so important to you Lydia?" Four asked, a small hum coming from Lydia 

'I suppose its like a comfort thing?' 

"Ah that's understandable. I have a lot of comfort things. My sword for one. Don't like anyone else touching it, **especially** your father" Four commented, a soft chuckle leaving from him

'...Why not Wild?' Lydia asked and Four scratched the side of his cheek

"He…well, He breaks everything he uses. Says he takes weapons from monsters. I said I'd forge him a new weapon but he said he was perfectly capable with the ones he's got" 

Note to self: do not let the newfound father touch any of her weapons. **Especially** the magic sword. When Lydia heard Four say that he'd make Wild a weapon, her eyes gleamed and…well, Four let a small **gulp** out.

They all knew how Lydia worked. Sky, Warriors and Wild more than the others but, when her eyes **gleamed like that** , you can always presume it was a **bad thing**. 

'Teach me to forge a weapon!!' 

"L-Lydia that's- that's rather **dangerous** " Four stammered out, backing away from the now approaching teen

'Listen, I've been in a forest all my life. I need- no. **Want** to learn as many skills as possible. And im a quick learner' Four still thought it was a bad idea but **sighed**. 

" **Okay** . I'll teach you the basics. But **no more than that** until you're older" Lydia nodded happily and ran off to brush Epona. 

And Four just **stood there** and tried to figure out how in Hylia's name that Lydia managed to snag a lesson from him. 

* * *

Four knew this was a bad idea. 

Lydia was **just like her father** . A damned **pyromaniac**. 

"Lydia put that down" Four took away a glowing red tool from Lydia and a whine left her 

"no. No no no. You're **not** burning this hut down."

'but-'

" **no fire** " Four stated sternly and a pout came to the teens face and a sigh left the minish hero. 

"What did you want to make?" Four had finally asked. Now. 

Lydia had **a lot** of things she wanted to make. But, there was also **one thing** she always wanted. 

'a metal arrow' 

"... Sorry what?" 

'you heard me.' Four spluttered

"Lydia you do know metal is **heavy** and arrows need to be **light**." 

'I know. But there's this Gerudo travelling merchant that comes by the entrance of the forest every so often and she would teach me some imbuing spells. She taught me one that makes anything heavy really light!' huh. The girl had **tricks** up those none existing sleeves of hers. 

".... **fine**. Okay. But you do your weird magic spell back at the ranch. Okay?" 

'Fine by me!' Four nodded

"Good. Now, im going to show you the process step by step with my piece, then I want you to repeat with yours after."

'Okay!...I'll have to speak won't i?' 

"You will yes."

'Hylia damn it!' 

" **No cursing** " Four scolded and an unhappy grunt left her. 

**Unhappy** or not, Four was going to teach her how to do metal forging. Well, the basics of it anyway. And that meant, Lydia needed to pull her hair back. 

"Lydia, can i pull your hair back? We don't want it to get caught" 

"...Suppose so." Lydia reluctantly stated and a happy nod left Four, grabbing a hair tie from his hip pouch and pulled Lydia's hair back into a bun and tied it off.

"You **need** to tell me how you keep your hair so silky soft. I've never felt anything like it before! It's like a **cloud** " Four stated and a small giggle left Lydia

"I normally use egg whites and bird fat. Flowers too to give it a nice smell." 

"Well, you hair definitely likes it." Four nodded out and a soft smile came to her face

"Thanks, Four. Now. Can we make the arrows, pleaaaaase?" 

"Yes we can start making the arrows now. Now watch closely little one" 

The best thing about being a small baby-faced teen is that everyone seems to give her stuff. She's **definitely** not complaining though. And, if Four had to admit, he was surprised at how well Lydia managed to blag their way into the forge at **town.**

He's pretty sure she said something about 'Learning the trade from my cousin' and 'It's a right of passage for any female forger' which **he** thought was a rather clever fib. 

"now. The first thing we **want to do** is gather our materials and the tools we want to use" 

* * *

Although Lydia had **somehow** set fire to her arrow (dear Hylia she's a forger version of **Hyrule.** ) her arrow didn't look all that bad! He was rather amazed at how quickly she picked this up. And Lydia was **very** happy that she managed to make something. Okay it looked a bit wonky here and there but she was adamant that she could still use it. 

But the sun was starting to make way for the moon and Lydia was hungry, so they decided to head back to the ranch. 

'Four? Can you teach me to make a sword next time?' a small wheeze left the minish

"Thats a bit more advanced Lydia-" 

'Pleaaaaase?'...Hylia be damned. **How** does Lydia **do this**!? 

"....okay. But you have to promise me to **not** think about burning everything down" 

'i make no such promises'....He'd have to talk to Wild about her new found **pyromancy**. 


End file.
